world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
081914danikolena
acrobaticAmbulist AA began trolling garbageGourmandise GG at 19:12 -- 07:12 AA: (( Test )) 07:12 GG: (( success )) 07:13 AA: ♪♪♪ Hello. ♪ I Saw You Were Also Insulted By The One They Called Libby In That Memo. ♪♪♪ 07:14 AA: ♪♪♪ I Thought I Would Say Hello. ♪ As She Also Lashed Out At Me, We Seem To Have Something In Common. ♪♪♪ 07:14 GG: Insulted is putting it lightly. 07:14 GG: Forming a rebellion? 07:14 AA: ♪♪♪ I Don't Know If I Would Go That Far. ♪ For Starters I Don't See Her As Our Leader, So There's Not Much To Rebel Against. ♪♪♪ 07:14 GG: The higher-ups probably do. 07:15 AA: ♪♪♪ They Are Free To Consult With Who They Wish To. ♪ I Do Not Intend To Engage Her Myself Anytime In The Future Though. ♪♪♪ 07:16 GG: So which one are you? 07:16 AA: ♪♪♪ I Am Kolena. ♪♪♪ 07:16 GG: I am Dani. 07:16 AA: ♪♪♪ Hello Dani. ♪♪♪ 07:16 GG: Hello Kolena. You are too proper. This is difficult. 07:17 GG: Not keeping this up. 07:17 GG: The speech pattern. We can keep talking. 07:18 AA: ♪♪♪ Feel Free To Be As Casual As You Wish. ♪ I Am A Troll. ♪ The Internet Kind, I Mean, Though I Am The Other Kind As Well. ♪ So I Have No Problem With Casual Speech. ♪♪♪ 07:19 AA: ♪♪♪ If Anything, I Keep My Normal Speech Formal So My Flirtations With Vulgarity Are More Effective. ♪♪♪ 07:19 GG: Seems clever. 07:20 AA: ♪♪♪ I Used To Think So. ♪ Lately I Have Lost My Passion For Trolling. ♪ But I'm Just Used To Speaking This Way. ♪ Old Habits Die Hard. ♪♪♪ 07:21 AA: ♪♪♪ I Take It From Libby's Cruel Taunting That Aura Was Someone Close To You? ♪♪♪ 07:21 GG: I'm just waiting to die myself. Great fun. 07:21 GG: Aura was my mum. 07:22 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh. ♪ I Suppose That Shouldn't Surprise Me, But I'm Sorry To Hear It. ♪ She Also Taunted Me About What Happened To My Mother. ♪♪♪ 07:24 GG: Seems we've been rounded up into some post-apocalyptic concentration camp where instead of direct pain we get emotional suffering. Which is probably worse. 07:25 AA: ♪♪♪ I Suppose That's One Way To Look At It. ♪ I Certainly Don't Have High Hopes That Things Will Get Better. ♪♪♪ 07:25 AA: ♪♪♪ Especially Given That It Sounds Like We're Going To Be Fighting Monsters, And They Seem To Have Gone After Children Instead Of Warriors. ♪♪♪ 07:25 GG: Well if they do it'll be a nice surprise. 07:26 AA: ♪♪♪ And Not Even Warrior Children. ♪ I Am Just A Dancer. ♪ At Least Tethys Knows How To Fight. ♪♪♪ 07:26 GG: Oh, that's just a government trick. They all do that. What do you think school is for? They stick you in there to break down your individuality and your will to rebel so that you'll learn following rules is easier. It makes us so much more flexible for their agendas. 07:27 AA: ♪♪♪ They All Do What? ♪ Make Non-Warriors Fight Battles? ♪♪♪ 07:29 GG: No, they all being either of the planets. And they all take away our sense of self for the "greater" sense of community. Think about it. All humans look the same from far away. We're forced to be that way as much as we boast supporting individuality. I think Troll culture is worse. 07:29 GG: You all mix to a muddy brown in the end. You all try to be so special that you all look the same. 07:30 GG: I think that Sufferer guy is the only thing that really stands out aside from the Grand Highblood. 07:30 AA: ♪♪♪ Perhaps. ♪ I Try Not To Go Out Much Or Associate With People In Real Life, So I Do Not Have Much Experience With People Other Than Trolling Them. ♪♪♪ 07:32 AA: ♪♪♪ Other Than Dance Recitals, And Occasionally Watching Other Dancers, I Mostly Stay In My Room. ♪ Or I Did, Until This Happened. ♪♪♪ 07:34 GG: I still don't get what the point of all this is. 07:34 AA: ♪♪♪ This Game? ♪♪♪ 07:35 GG: Sure. 07:35 AA: ♪♪♪ Survival, I Guess. ♪ Although I Think There May Be More To It. ♪ I Think We Are Being Manipulated. ♪ But I Have Not Yet Decided Who Is Doing The Manipulating. ♪♪♪ 07:35 GG: We're always being manipulated. I think it's called life. 07:36 AA: ♪♪♪ There Are Apparently Younger Versions Of Our Parents Out There, Ones Whose Lives Took A Different Path, Who Are Headed To Meet Us Even Now. ♪ They Created Us To Help Them Win This Game. ♪ Or So Aunt Lil Bit Tells Me. ♪ At First I Thought They Were The Ones Pulling The Strings. ♪♪♪ 07:37 AA: ♪♪♪ But I Am Beginning To Believe They Are Also Being Played. ♪♪♪ 07:37 AA: ♪♪♪ Maybe This Libby Is The One Pulling The Strings. ♪ But She Seems To Be Trying To Survive This Game As Well. ♪ So Maybe There Is Some Other Puppetmaster Still Yet To Be Revealed. ♪♪♪ 07:37 GG: The game is the enemy. 07:38 GG: The best punishment is to not play? 07:38 AA: ♪♪♪ Hmm. ♪ An Interesting Idea. ♪ But Can We Survive Without Playing? ♪♪♪ 07:38 GG: At this point I really don't care. 07:38 AA: ♪♪♪ I Am Not Personally Ready To Die Yet. ♪ I Know I Have Not Done Much With My Life To Merit Survival, But It Is *My* Life. ♪♪♪ 07:41 GG: We'll figure it out probably. 07:42 AA: ♪♪♪ Or We Will Die, I Guess. ♪ At Which Point Figuring It Out Will No Longer Be A Priority. ♪♪♪ 07:43 AA: ♪♪♪ Do You Want To Talk About What Happened To Your Mother? ♪ Or Would You Prefer To Repress It? ♪♪♪ 07:43 AA: ♪♪♪ I Know When It Happened To Me I Would Have Preferred To Repress, But Some People Like To Talk About Those Things I Think. ♪♪♪ 07:43 GG: Some trolls shot her for hiding me. 07:44 GG: That's it. 07:46 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh. ♪ That Is Terrible. ♪ I Am Sorry That Happened. ♪♪♪ 07:46 AA: ♪♪♪ My Mother Also Died Saving Me. ♪ She Pushed Me Out Of The Way Of A Meteor And Fell Into A Rotocraft's Blades. ♪♪♪ 07:47 GG: I didn't see it, but we've not had a chance of saying proper farewells and doing rites. 07:48 GG: That sounds like a movie. 07:48 AA: ♪♪♪ Seeing It Happen Was The Worst Experience Of My Life. ♪♪♪ 07:49 AA: ♪♪♪ Yes. ♪ Though It's Not Like Yours Doesn't Also Sound Like A Movie. ♪ Just A Less Melodramatic One. ♪♪♪ 07:50 GG: Should start a movie club. 07:53 AA: ♪♪♪ So You Don't Intend To Participate In The Game, Then? ♪ Or Was That Just An Idle Thought? ♪♪♪ 07:54 GG: All my thoughts are idle until they catch fire and I set the world ablaze with my rebellions. Or something. Man, I'm actually starting to miss that stupid poet chump. 07:56 AA: ♪♪♪ Well Let Me Know If You Do Find A Way To Fight Back. ♪ I May Be Interested In Joining Your Rebellion, If You Think We Can Survive By Doing So. ♪ I Don't Like Being Manipulated. ♪ And This Game Seems To Be Either Manipulating Us Itself, Or Is The Conduit For The True Puppetmaster To Manipulate Us. ♪♪♪ 07:56 AA: ♪♪♪ Either Way, Shutting It Down Would Bring Me Great Joy, As Long As I Wouldn't Get Myself Killed In The Process. ♪♪♪ 07:57 GG: It's cool, I'll push you out of the way or something. 07:57 GG: Err... wait. Sorry. 07:58 AA: ♪♪♪ It's Fine. ♪ I Don't Think You Were Trying To Hurt Me By Saying That. ♪ Unlike Libby. ♪♪♪ 08:00 GG: There wasn't any ill intent. I imagine we'll both have some experiences like that until the pain dulls. 08:00 AA: ♪♪♪ Yes. ♪ I Apologize In Advance If I Make Any Such Faux Pas. ♪ I've Already Done It Twice To Two Other Players. ♪♪♪ 08:01 GG: There's got to be some respect for good Trolling though. 08:01 AA: ♪♪♪ Yes. ♪ I'm Not Used To Caring If My Words Hurt People. ♪ The Fact That I Know The Names Of Pretty Much Everyone Left Alive, And That I Might Have To Talk To Them In Person, Makes It Much Less Fun To Make Them Squirm. ♪♪♪ 08:03 GG: Na. Just makes it easier to know who has better resolve. A few words shouldn't keep someone from chatting with you. Fate is awesome for that. You should chat with her sometime. 08:03 AA: ♪♪♪ Fate. ♪ What An Oddly Ominous Name In A Situation Where We Seem To Be Making Predestined Decisions All The Time. ♪♪♪ 08:03 AA: ♪♪♪ Perhaps I Will Talk To Her. ♪♪♪ 08:04 GG: Oh yeah, that's creepy. 08:05 GG: Didn't think about it. 08:12 GG: Ah, right. I'm gonna hop off here and light a fire or something. 08:13 AA: ♪♪♪ All Right. ♪ Have Fun. ♪♪♪ -- garbageGourmandise GG gave up trolling acrobaticAmbulist AA at 20:13 --